gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Centerfold/Hot In Herre
'Centerfold/Hot In Herre, en español Supermodelo/Hace Calor, es una canción presentada en el episodio Naked. La versión original pertenece a The J. Geils Band/Nelly. Contexto de la cancion Es cantada mientras los Chicos de New Directions preparan sus cuerpos para el calendario. Letra Sam, Ryder y Jake: Hot in, so hot in here! So hot in, oh! Jake: With a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) And a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh Just a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Just a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Sam: I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious, (Ryder y Jake: Uh!) Flirtatious, trying to show faces (Ryder y Jake: Uh!) I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez (Ryder y Jake: You know) Waiting for the right time to flash them Gs, then I'm leaving, please believing, (Ryder y Jake: Oh!) Me and the rest of my heathens Check it, got it locked at the top of the Fo' Seasons Penthouse, roof top, birds I feeding Ryder: Years go by I'm lookin' (The Cheerios: Na, na, na, na) Through a girly magazine (The Cheerios: Na, na, na) And there's my homeroom angel (The Cheerios: Na, na, na) On the pages in-between (The Cheerios: Na, na) Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam: So hot!), So take off all your clothes (Sam: Eh!) Ryder con The Cheerios: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam con The Cheerios: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder con The Cheerios: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold The Cheerios: Mix a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh (Jake: Let it just fall out) Give a little bit of Uh, uh With a little bit of Uh, uh (Jake: Let it hang all out) Sam (The Cheerios): Why you at the bar (Hey) If you ain't popping the bottles? c'mon (Hey, hey) What good is all the fame if you ain't bumping the models (Hey, hey) I see you driving, sports cars, ain't hitting the throttle (Hey, hey) And I'll be down to do a hundred, top down and goggles (Hey, hey) Get off the freeway, exit 106 and "Park"ed it (Hey, hey) Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it (Hey, hey) Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it (Hey, hey) I spit game cause baby I can't talk it Ryder: Warm and fuzzy sweaters (The Cheerios: Na, na, na, na) Too magical to touch (The Cheerios: Na, na, na) Too see her in that negligee (The Cheerios: Na, na, na) Is really just too much (The Cheerios: Na, na) Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder con The Cheerios: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake: It's getting hot in here, (Sam con The Cheerios: So hot!), So take off all your clothes, (Sam: Eh!) Ryder con The Cheerios: Angel is the centerfold (New Directions: Hey, hey, hey, hey, ho!) Angel is the centerfold Jake con The Cheerios: Mix a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) With a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Jake: Nelly just fall out Jake con The Cheerios: Give a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) With a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Jake: Let it hang all out Jake con The Cheerios: With a little bit of (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) And a sprinkle of that (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Jake: Let it just fall out Jake con The Cheerios: I like it when ya (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Girl, baby make it (The Cheerios: Uh, uh) Sam, Ryder y Jake (The Cheerios): (Oh!) It's getting hot in here, (So hot), So take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) Ah, ah, ah, ah, oh! It's getting hot in here, (So hot), So take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) Ah, ah, ah baby, fall out! It's getting hot in here, (So hot), So take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) (New Directions: Oh!) It's getting hot in here, (So hot), So take off all your clothes, eh! (I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off) (New Directions: Oh!) Oh! Sam, Ryder y Jake con The Cheerios: It's getting hot in here! Curiosidades *A pesar de que Kitty participa en la canción junto a los Chicos de New Directions y las Cheerios, no tiene ningún solo. *Se puede ver el tatuaje de la Estrella de David que se hizo con Puck, en el brazo de Jake durante la interpretación. * Es la primera vez que ellos tres cantan juntos, La segunda es en Something Imagen de Portada 500px Vídeos thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Mash-Ups Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ryder Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio Naked Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el vestuario Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música